1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and, in particular, relates to an air bag module with a fluid venting capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag slowly at first, then more rapidly, to provide a "soft start" inflation of the air bag. This effect can be achieved by selectively venting a portion of the inflation fluid which would otherwise flow into the air bag, thereby reducing the rate of inflation of the air bag. The "soft start" can help to minimize potential injury to an out of position vehicle occupant, that is, an occupant who is closer than desired to the module at the time of actuation.